In the production of paper such as paper sheet, paperboard and cardboard, it is often important to provide a product with desirable aesthetic properties. For example, paper that is white and/or bright is more pleasing to a consumer and provides a greater contrast to the ink or other media provided thereon than paper that is less white or bright. Typically, the fibers used to form the paper are impregnated or coated with a binder composition that includes a polymer latex and one or more fillers that provide the desired whiteness or brightness of the paper.
One type of filler that is used for providing the desired whiteness or brightness of paper includes fluorescent whitening agents or FWA's. Fluorescent whitening agents can be based, for example, on sulfonated stilbene derivatives. In paper coating and binding formulations, the fluorescent whitening agents are provided with “activators” or “carriers” to provide the desired whitening effects of the fluorescent whitening agents on the paper. The Bayer publication Blankophor® P liquid/Blankophor® P150 liquid Fluorescent Whitening Agents describes the use of polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH), carboxylmethylcellulose (CMC) as carriers for use with fluorescent whitening agents. The presence of these carriers or activators, however, increases the viscosity of the coating or binding formulation and also increases the cost of the formulation.